ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Arale Norimaki
Arale Norimaki (則巻アラレ, Norimaki Arare) is an Android built by Senbei Norimaki, known for her naivety, energetic personality, lack of common sense and unbelievable superhuman strength. Ironically, she is nearsighted and needs to wear glasses. Senbei's mission is to convince the other citizens of Penguin Village that Arale is no more than a typical 13-year-old girl, which they appear to believe in spite of taking notice to Arale's numerous displays of superhuman athletic capability. Personality Arale's resumé describes her as enjoying the hobby of poking 'poop', disliking boredom, having the talent of feminine allure, and being born on the '17th of Flying Fish'. Her name is a pun on the Japanese word for a small senbei. A comic relief that appeared in many volumes and episodes of Dr. Slump, Arale, having been designed as a child, complains about not having a "big enough chest", a desire which Senbei declines to fulfill. Her disappointment in this may allude to Arale's inheritance of some of the perversion of her creator. She also tends to lift her shirt with no regard; doing so on one occasion simply to gesture as she asks Senbei if she can launch rockets from her chest. Biography Dr. Slump Creation Arale Norimaki was created in the laboratory located in the house of Senbei Norimaki. When she was first brought out into the outside world around the town of Penguin Village, she was introduced to Aoi who was the manager of a cafe called the coffee pot. There Arale was given the identity of being Senbei's younger sister to hide the fact that she was an android. The next day became Arale enrolled into Penguin Village Junior High School to fit in with the other kids after meeting the Headmaster. Her teacher was Midori Yamabuki who was Senbei's dream girl. In class she was sat next to Akane Kimidori the rebellious younger sister of Aoi. While Arale shocked everybody at the school on her first day with her intelligence during class and strength during P.E. At the end of the day she followed Akane who was meeting up with Taro Soramame and his younger brother Peasuke. Not knowing Arale's power Taro tries to intimidate Arale but she easily destroys a tree in front of them making them scared and gain respect for Arale as their friend. Discovering Gatchan After Senbei finishes working on a time machine named Mr. Time, he shows it to Arale who accidently gets transported through time. After spending some time in the past she transports back to the present proving Mr. Time to be a success. Afterwards Arale goes on a journey with Senbei and Peasuke to the prehistoric ages to capture a Dinosaur. While their Peasuke's prehistoric ancestor gives them a mysterious egg in exchange for Senbei's lighter. When they return to the present the egg hatched it turned out to be a strange baby with wings instead of a dinosaur. Arale named it Gadzilla or Gatchan for short after convincing Senbei to keep it. Rescuing Earth from the Nikos Arale and Gatchan were taken aboard King Nikochan's Spaceship one night. While on the ship Arale met King Nikochan the king to an evil alien race called the Nikos and his assistant. Arale insulted King Nikochan because of his funny looks and didn't take anything he said seriously. After they destroyed Mars to try to get her attention, she was too busy messing around with Gatchan so when the Nikos were getting the laser to destroy Earth next the ship got eaten by Gatchan which saved the planet. Arale and Gatchan decided to rescue the Nikos by flying them to Earth's atmosphere to Penguin Village. Arale introduced the Nikos to Senbei where he built them a vehicle, but since Senbei didn't know they were aliens he built the Nikos a car instead of a spaceship and were stranded on Earth. Fighting Dr. Mashirito Arale became a target for Dr. Mashirito when he found out that she was the strongest robot around. Mashirito came to Penguin Village to fight Arale using his robot Caramel Man 001 but Arale easily beat him. Arale's second encounter with Dr. Mashirito was during the Penguin Village Grand Prix which was held by Tori-Bot. During the race Arale had no problem even with several distractions setting her back. When it came down to the last three racers which her her, Senbei and Dr. Mashirito using his Caramel Man 002, the winner was Arale but by technicality Tori-Bot declared himself the winner. Shortly after assembling into a team with Sourman, Gatchan and Mr. Pig called the Global Defense Force, Mashirito came back with his new invention Caramel Man 003 and his new team the Mashirito Army consisting of him, King Nikochan and King Nikochan's Servant. Mashirito's new plan for handling Arale was using a Poop-bot to distract her while he would shoot her with a powerful laser while having Gatchan captured in a rubber claw to prevent him from eating the rest of the robot. While Arale was getting distracted by the poop-bot, Mr. Pig popped one of Caramel Man 003's tires causing Arale to pay attention to the fight again where she head butted the robot to free Gatchan so he can eat the Robot leaving Mashirito defeated again. Mashirito's next conflict with Arale is when he creates his fourth Caramel Man which is known as Obotchaman. Instead of trying to destroy Arale, Obotchaman becomes good and falls in love with her. Dr. Slump Remake Arale's origin is different in the Dr. Slump remake where instead Senbei was making an attractive female maid for himself but a lightning storm hit his house causing his machines to malfunction making Arale instead. Later on she comes across Goku while he was hunting a crocodile in a river near Penguin Village. After having his radar broken, Goku stays with Arale and the rest of the Norimaki's until Senbei fixes the radar. While Goku was in town Arale helps Goku fight off Ninja Murasaki and General Blue of the Red Ribbon Army who tried to steal the Dragon Balls. Dragon Ball Arale makes several appearances during the General Blue Saga of the Dragon Ball manga and anime, debuting in the anime's 55th episode "Penguin Village", and making her first Dragon Ball manga appearance in "Chased to Penguin Village!", the 81st chapter of the manga. She and the Gatchan proved able to ride the Flying Nimbus, indicating that they are pure of heart. When General Blue comes to Penguin village to kill Goku, Arale launches him into the air with a headbutt and he flew away. Arale is presumably killed either when Super Buu uses the Human Extinction Attack or when Kid Buu blows up the Earth. She is then revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls along with the rest of the good citizens of Earth. Mystical Adventure Arale appears in the 1988 film Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure when she spontaneously appears with the Gatchans and launches a boulder at Mercenary Tao, who is riding a pillar in pursuit of Goku. She later pokes him with a stick, after he face plants into the ground. She also survives getting hit directly by Tao's Dodon Ray. Category:Characters Category:Android Category:Human Category:Good Category:Dr. Slump Characters Category:Females Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Superheros Category:Z Fighter Support Category:Dr. Slump Characters Category:Canonical Pages Category:Martial Arts Champions